Mansión Embrujada
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: Temores, todos tenemos... E inevitablemente, el de Kushina Uzumaki, son los fantasmas ¿Que pasará cuando una idea de Fu-baka, la deje encerrada en una mansión con dos fantasmas y su novio? Esperemos que nada malo... - AU ;  ¡Espero que les guste!
1. Un temor inesperado y la idea de Fubaka

**Titulo:** _Mansión Embrujada._

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto no me pertenece, sino al gran Masashi Kishimoto._

**Rating: **_K+_

**Pareja: **_Minato x Kushina (Canon)_

**Dedicación: **_Al concurso "¡Aventuras Sobrenaturales!" del foro "MinaKushi; ¡Irresistiblemente naranja!"_

**Advertencias: **_Universo alterno. Aun que lo intente, todavía puede haber algo de Ooc en la personalidad de Kushina u.u_

**Mansión Embrujada.**

**.**

**Capitulo 1: Un temor inesperado. Y la idea de Fu-baka.**

**.**

En el mundo, no hay persona que No tenga algún temor, así como a las alturas, a los bichos, al chupa-cabras o algunas de esas tantas cosas. El problema era saber cual le tocaba a cada uno, y la mayoría jamás lo decían por temor de acabar siendo protagonistas de las peores bromas o, simplemente, para no pisotear su propio orgullo por esas 'simples' cosas sin sentido, que muchas veces, cambiaban completamente la perspectiva que se tiene del otro.

Fugaku Uchiha, de su grupo de amigos, era el que siempre estaba enterado de todas aquellas pavadas que, para su persona, no eran más que eso mismo: Pavadas.

Él sabía, por ejemplo, que su mujer les tenía tal terror a las arañas, que sería capas de huir despavorida en cuanto viese una. También del temor que los gemelos Hyuuga compartían por 'Pie Grande' debido a tantas historias que les fueron contadas con respecto a lo malvado y peligroso que aquel monstro podría llegar a ser. También que Hanna, de una manera poco disimulada, pisoteaba y pisoteaba más de tres veces a cada cucaracha que veía pasar por allí y como Minato evitaba siempre subir por el ascensor al último piso de algún edificio que visitaba.

Pero había alguien que siempre le ganaba para todo, y esto de los temores no era la excepción. Kushina Uzumaki, era verdaderamente una Habanera Sangrienta, que no le tenía miedo a nada.

O por lo menos eso creía Fugaku. Por eso mismo, en ese momento, le preguntaría a su rubio a amigo cual era el miedo de la Uzumaki, si es que no era interrumpido por la misma. Puesto que iban camino al instituto y la pelirroja caminaba algunos pasos adelante junto a Mikoto.

- Minato – le llamo, enseguida recibió una mirada del chico - ¿Sabes a que le teme Uzumaki? – inquirió, su compañero dirigió su mirada azul hacía la muchacha, sonriendo levemente y mirando nuevamente al pelinegro.

- Si, lo se… Pero si llegara a decirte mi vida correría peligro – dijo con cierto nerviosismo. Eternamente amaría a Kushina, pero estaba al tanto de que, por más de eso, la muchacha era una gran y persistente golpeadora profesional cuando de sus enojos y/u ofensas se trataba.

- ¡Vamos! Ya he soportado sus golpes, a ti no te hará mucho más que a mi – insistió un poco más el Uchiha. Namikaze le dirigió una mirada a él y luego a la pelirroja de adelante. Y dando un suspiro, le comentó aquello que su amigo quería, éste largó unas cuantas carcajadas al escuchar.

- No digas nada, Fugaku. No quiero enfrentarme a su ira, no hoy que por fin saldremos todos – pidió el rubio, a la vez que cruzaban la entrada de la escuela.

- Descuida… - le tranquilizó el, mostrando una sonrisa macabra a escondidas, bien dirigida a la Uzumaki que se apuraba a entrar al aula.

Su compañero suspiro, negando. No debió de haberle dicho.

**.**

Ya por la tarde, cuando el sol daba por terminada la jordana y el cielo se teñía de un color naranja-melocotón. Las lámparas de la feria, en la calle central del pueblo, se encendían y los ciudadanos salían a pasar, en parejas o en familia, un buen final de tarde y comienzo de noche.

Entre ellos se encontraban seis adolescentes que miraban y, en algunos casos, rebuscaban entre los puestos.

Mikoto tomando el brazo de su novio lo tironeaba de aquí para allá, y del mismo modo estaba Hiashi con Hanna, a diferencia de Minato y Kushina, que esta última estaba más aburrida que nunca, al encontrarse haciendo algo que jamás había llamado su atención, y era seguida por el primero, con quien hablaba y, por lo menos, lograba pasar mejor el rato.

Una vez que logró distraer lo suficiente a su prometida para poner en marcha su nuevo plan macabro, llamado _'La hora de ganarle a Kushina'_, Fugaku se acerco a la más reciente pareja, para la desaprobadora mirada que Minato le dirigió, al estar algo enterado de su última idea.

- ¿Qué quieres Fu-baka? – Inquirió la pelirroja al notar que el muchacho se acercaba a ellos - ¿Vienes por tu paliza diaria? – se mofó, el aludido negó rápidamente y entonces ella decidió prestarle atención.

- Dime Uzumaki ¿Le tienes miedo a los fantasmas? – ella le miro incrédula, dirigiéndole, luego, una mirada fulminante al rubio que tenía por novio ya que él era el único que sabía aquello. Pero, por supuesto, no dejaría que su categoría de mujer fuerte fuese destruida por el Uchiha.

- ¡Por supuesto que no 'ttebane! No existen los fantasmas – aseguró, mintiendo como nunca le gustó, pero verdaderamente bien. Una retorcida sonrisa se formo en el rostro de su compañero - ¡¿De que te ríes 'ttebane? – dijo molesta. Minato suspiro, sería golpeado por la muchacha luego.

- Entonces… No creo que te cueste entrar en la mansión embrujada ¿Verdad?

La misma Kushina pudo notar como su rostro se empalidecía un poco al escuchar aquello - ¿M-Mansión embrujada?

- Si, aquella que esta doblando la esquina – señaló con un movimiento de la cabeza – Dicen que los fantasmas de una pareja mayor rondan en ella, eternamente infelices por que jamás pudieron tener hijos…

La Uzumaki tragó saliva, y le dio una nueva mirada fulminante a su novio por haber abierto la boca, este sonrió con cierto nerviosismo.

- No debes hacerlo si así lo quieres, Kushina – dijo de forma calmada el Namikaze, logrando una mala cara, dirigida a él, de parte de su amigo.

- Por supuesto, si quieres no lo hagas – solo por un momento, la muchacha creyó volver a respirar – Pero todos sabrán de esto luego… - se burló nuevamente, encaminándose hacía donde su novia estaba.

- ¡E-Espera! – le llamo ella, él freno su paso, sonriendo de forma triunfante - ¡Lo aré 'ttebane! - Y suspiro resignada, algún día tendría que superar aquel miedo tonto ¿Verdad? Después de todo, los fantasmas no existían ¿Verdad? Miro nuevamente a su novio, que permanecía a sus espaldas, le señalo y miro hacía Fugaku – Pero Mina-chan entra conmigo… - sentenció.

**.**

Ahora estaban ahí, ya con el cielo oscuro, frente a la mansión que estaba tan demacrada como sus años le mostraban su abandono.

En principal, la reja de la entrada estaba entreabierta. El pasto del jardín delantero, largo, y quien sabe que cosas se escondían en ellos. La puerta de entrada, al igual que la reja, daba paso ajustado hacía adentro, y cada una de todas las ventanas, entablonadas. Cosa que no podría saltar por ellas si había avistaje de fantasmas.

Mal por ella.

Muy mal por ella.

- Minato…cuando salgamos de esta… - le dijo, con seriedad que asusto a su novio de sobremanera - ¡Te mataré 'ttebane! – Le advirtió, sacando toda la seriedad que antes dio a sus palabras. El rubio se resigno.

Hanna parpadeó un par de veces y miro a su novio con curiosidad – Hiashi ¿Por qué Kushina y Minato entrarán ahí?

- No se – fue lo que dijo el castaño, y ambos miraron la sonrisa burlona que el Uchiha mostraba sin piedad alguna – Él tiene que ver – dijo lo obvio, y ahora observaron como el rubio y la pelirroja se adentraban por la reja.

- Fugaku ¿Por qué haces esto? – pregunto la pelinegra a su prometido.

No recibió respuesta de su parte, puesto que él, solo de dignaba a ver divertido, el susto que ya llevaba la Habanera Sangrienta, soltando varios _'ttebanes _en su caminata, hasta que finalmente, los cuatro los perdieron de vista tras la puerta. Justo entonces, Fugaku recibió tres miradas acosadoras que buscaban respuestas claras.

¿Por qué el Uchiha había mandado a la Uzumaki y al Namikaze dentro de aquella casa que, de por si, ya se veía lo suficiente tenebrosa como para asustar hasta al más macho?

La respuesta fue desconocida, por un grito horrible les alarmo a todos.

Pero bien, que ni se movieron de su lugar…

**.**

Cuando menos lo quiso acordar, aquella manta blanca estaba sobre ella obstruyendo completamente su visión. Pero claro ¿Qué iba a saber ella que de una manta vieja y sucia se trataba?

- ¡AAH! – Grito histérica.

Minato se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con tal escena que lejos de darle gracia, podía dar cualquier otra perspectiva del asunto. Kushina corría de un lado hacía otro, como niña asustada, con aquella sábana cubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo.

Era penoso…

Muy penoso…

- Kushina… Solo es una manta – dijo haciendo señas con las manos para que la chica se diese cuenta. Finalmente, lejos de haber escuchado lo que el rubio decía, levanto sus manos hacía arriba y la tela blanca se deslizo por su espalda.

- ¡Esta casa es una mierda 'ttebane! – Aclaro, apuntando acusadoramente a la manta que ahora reposaba en el suelo, sucia y polvorienta.

- Debes calmarte – dijo él, igualmente calmado – Los fantasmas no son más que personas con asuntos que resolver aquí… - intento calmarla.

- ¡Pero los fantasmas no pueden tener hijos! ¡Y ELLOS SE QUEDARON POR QUE NO PUDIERON TENER NI UNO 'TTEBANE! – Se excusó, comenzando a dar miradas en todas direcciones de forma nerviosa.

- Solo tenemos que permanecer aquí por treinta minutos – dijo para sí mismo, pero en voz alta, el Namikaze.

Una fuerte corriente de aire los soplo a ambos. En cuanto voltearon a ver hacía atrás, una sombra se pasó por las paredes, acompañada de una risa burlona y cargada de eco. El rostro del rubio se volvió de no poder creerlo, a la vez que dirigía una mirada a la pelirroja que tenía detrás. Para su sorpresa Kushina no estaba.

Se volvió nuevamente, y entonces calló en la cuenta: ¡Kushina no estaba! ¿Habría salido de la mansión? Asomó la cabeza por la puerta de entrada y descubrió que afuera solo estaban sus compañeros esperando.

Suspiro, caminando unos pasos hasta la pared más cercana, dispuesto a recargarse en esta y así poder pensar. Pero en cuanto apoyó su espalda en ella, la misma se abrió e hizo que se fuera de espaldas hacía atrás.

- ¡MINA-CHAN! – Gritaba, llamando al muchacho, la Uzumaki.

Caminaba por un pasillo largo, polvoriento y más desolado que cualquiera que haya visto antes. No entendía nada, primero estaba parada mirando en todas direcciones, y cuando se dio cuenta, se encontraba con el trasero adolorido y sentada en alguna parte del pasillo que ahora mismo recorría en busca del rubio.

- ¡Mina-chan! – llamaba nuevamente ¿Qué cosa tenía aquella casa? ¡Qué va! ¡Estaba embrujada como le había dicho Fu-baka! Era una pesadilla ¿Y si se encontraba con algún espíritu? Vale aclarar que no puede ni golearlos ni pisarlos ni nada de aquellas cosas ¡Maldito Fugaku! ¡Maldita casa! ¡Maldito Minato que se desapareció!

- Pobrecilla niña… Estas perdida ¿Verdad? – Sonó una voz a sus espaldas.

Sus morados ojos se abrieron tanto que hasta parecían unos lindos platos. No se daría vuelta, no lo haría. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, solo debía ser su imaginación. En cuanto los abrió, un par de ojos grises le miraban.

Ojos grises. Ojos grises. Parpadeó un par de veces y cayó en la cuenta de que podía ver a través de todas las facciones de aquel rostro. Estiro su mano al frente, atravesando aquella 'ilusión' y la sacudió, notándose como nada ocurría. Aquella cosa no se disolvía, no era su imaginación.

- F-Fantas-Fants… - tartamudeaba, sin poder articular palabra.

- ¿Fantasma? – Adivinó la palabra – Preferimos que nos digan espíritus, pero si así lo prefieres, sí. Soy un fantasma y me llamo Amaya… - dijo con una sonrisa agradable e imborrable.

No se veía, pero de seguro su rostro estaba azul. Porque luego de aquella presentación, calló de espaldas al suelo.

La fantasma negó con la cabeza resignada – Jamás aprenderán…

Y sonó sus dedos en el clásico chasquido. Sonido que se extendió por toda la mansión, y el cual Minato llegó a escuchar, antes que todo se volviera negro, el aire cambiara, y el mismo suelo que tocaba fuera de diferente textura.

**^^ Aquí les traigo el primer capitulo del fic, el siguiente ya es el final ;)**

**La verdad es que no me convence PARA NADA este fic u.u… Pero ya me prometí escribirles luego un fic del que quede satisfecha ;) Si es que me queda tiempo xD…**

**Es para un concurso MinaKushi como ya lo dice arriba ;)**

**Si les he de su agrado: ¡Voten por favor! ^^**

**Los votos se realizaran por medio de una poll en el perfil de MinKus BN (****h t t p : / / www. fanfiction. net/~minkusbn) Se realizaran desde el 27 al 5 de septiembre, y el ganador será anunciado el 6 de septiembre…**

**¿Reviews? ¿Me dicen que les pareció? ;)**

**¡Cuídense mucho! ¡Saludos!**


	2. ¡Miedo Superado! Amaya y Kenji

**Titulo: **_Mansión Embrujada._

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto no me pertenece, sino al gran Masashi Kishimoto. _

**Rating: **_K+_

**Pareja: **_Minato x Kushina (Canon)_

**Dedicación: **_Al concurso "¡Aventuras Sobrenaturales!" del foro "MinaKushi; ¡Irresistiblemente naranja!"_

**Advertencias: **_Universo alterno. Aun que lo intente, todavía puede haber algo de Ooc en la personalidad de Kushina u.u_

**Mansión Embrujada.**

**.**

**Capitulo 2: ¡Miedo superado! Amaya y Kenji.**

**.**

¿Dónde demonios había terminado?

Aquello, definitivamente, no era la vieja mansión embrujada a la que entró con la pelirroja de su novia. Esto, era un viejo barrio, donde pocas casas había y el se encontraba sentado sobre la calle que lo atravesaba.

- Muy buenas noches, jovencito – y Minato miro con sorpresa hacía su lado.

Un rostro envejecido, blanco y transparente lo miraba con una noble sonrisa, con sus brazos tras su espalda.

- ¿Quién es usted? – inquirió el rubio, sin salir de su asombro, y parándose de su lugar.

- Kenji – fue su respuesta, y dio una mirada al barrio. A una casa más especifica, de donde un muchacho castaño, salió, cargando el peor de los rostros. Éste cayó sentado sobre el césped y escondió su cara entre sus manos.

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto el Namikaze, refiriéndose a lo que veían - ¿Es usted?

- Acertaste – asintió él – Eso ya fue hace muchos años, cuando era joven, apenas me casaba y en mi cabeza había cabello – rió.

- ¿Y por que tan triste?

- Porque ese día, fue cuando Amaya y yo, perdimos a nuestro primer hijo – comentó como si de un 'que bello día' se tratase.

Y Minato le miró sorprendido, ante la natural manera que tuvo aquel anciano de decirlo. Supuso que ya lo había aceptado después de tantos años. Pero por más de eso, no era una buena excusa para decirlo así.

**.**

Con la rapidez con la que un resorte da su salto., Kushina se sentó en donde estaba, sintiendo el frío recorrerle la piel, haciendo que se llene de escalofríos.

- ¡Al fin despiertas, linda!

Y empalideció notoriamente. Nuevamente aquella voz a sus espaldas que por más dulce que sonara, su dueña era un espíritu maligno del más allá que se encontraba en ese mundo para pura perturbación. O eso le contaron de niña.

- No te vayas a desmayar de nuevo – se apuró a decir la voz nuevamente. Y la Uzumaki miro hacía sus espaldas.

Una mujer, eso era, o por lo menos un fantasma de la misma. De cabello largo, y al parecer negro. Pero su piel tan blanca y transparente lograba que ella se aterrara ¡Era un fantasma de verdad! ¡Un verdadero y maldito espíritu como el que la acechaba desde su armario por las noches cuando era niña!

La pelirroja llevo sus piernas a su pecho y se cubrió sus ojos - ¡No eres real 'ttebane! Pero si hay algo que quieras explicar ¡Dilo de una vez antes que salga huyendo de aquí para poder golpear a Fu-baka!

Y el espíritu rió – No es por ofender tus ideas, cariño. Pero no creo que puedas irte ahora…

Con sigilo y algo de terror, la muchacha quito sus manos de su rostro, para apreciar que no estaba en la vieja mansión… ¡Ni cerca! Estaba en un descampado gris y sombrío, bajo las estrellas y la Luna, mientras el viento soplaba y, literalmente, la congelaba.

- ¡¿Qué lugar es este dattebane? – Exigió saber, parándose al instante y apuntando a la mujer.

Ella rió nuevamente – Fíjate bien – aconsejó, poniéndose a su lado y señalando al centro del lugar.

Una mujer con camisón blanco se encontraba de rodillas rezando a la Luna, con el viento despeinando su cabello castaño y largo que ocupaba gran parte de su espalda.

- E-Es… ¡USTED! – Se alarmó, alejándose instantáneamente de la fantasma - ¿Qué es lo que hace allí con el frío que se siente 'ttebane? – Inquirió, más bien exigió saber nuevamente.

- Solo deseaba tener hijos – se lamentó – Pero ni pedírselo al firmamento ayudo a que mi cuerpo madurara más rápido… - explicó – Tal parece que nunca fui alguien apta para tener hijos sanos – y volvió su sonrisa.

- ¡¿Y sonríe por eso? ¿Quién eres? ¡¿Y donde demonios estamos 'ttebane?

- Amaya – se presento, reverenciando con la cabeza – Y de la misma manera que Kenji con tu amigo, te muestro mis recuerdos a través de un túnel del tiempo – dijo gloriosa de aquello.

- ¿Minato? ¡¿Otro fantasma? – Su rostro se volvió tan blanco que Amaya supuso rápido que era lo que pasaría a continuación - ¡MINA-CHAN! ¡SACÁME DE AQUÍ 'TTEBANE! ¡FU-BAKA, JURO QUE TE MATARÉ EN CUANTO PONGA UN PIE FUERA DE AQUÍ! – Berrinchaba la pelirroja, a lo que el espíritu se cubría los oídos sin dejar su sonrisa.

Verdaderamente aquellos chiquillos jamás aprenderían. Nunca quieren escucharlos, todavía cuando ellos solo quieren que sepan el porque siguen allí, antes de estar en el cielo, o donde sea que fueran luego. Nada, simplemente huyen despavoridos en cuanto los ven, como era el caso de esta muchacha que no hacía más que tirar murmullos de los que solo se entendían los singulares _'ttebanes_.

Fuera de la Mansión.

- Achú…

- Acabaremos resfriados si seguimos esperando aquí… ¿Por qué no les decimos que salgan de una vez? – dijo Hanna.

- Llevamos hora y media aquí – razonó Hiashi.

- ¡Ya esta helando! Hanna lleva razón ¿Fugaku, con que propósito hiciste esto? – pregunto Mikoto a su novio, quien en ese momento se limpiaba la nariz.

- No importa – fue respuesta del pelinegro.

- ¿Acaso quieres matar a Kushina? – inquirió molesta la Uchiha.

- Hmp.

Dentro nuevamente.

¿Con que necesidad era aquello? ¿De verdad los fantasmas eran tan 'personas' como para necesitar contar su vida a alguien más? Pues parecía que si, porque Kenji le estaba contando su historia con la dedicación de una vida de ensayo.

_Cuando joven yo era, una chica conocí, una hermosa castaña que con sus quince y mis veinte nos enamoramos. Pasaron dos años y el matrimonio llego, trayendo con eso las ansias de todos por un primogénito de ambos…_

_Varios intentos y nada pasó. Y cuando al fin lo logramos la tragedia, en segundos, llegó. Y sin detenerse nunca nos dejo._

_Las insistencias llegaban, cada vez más, a la vez que la vejez nos abarcaba… No solo por todos, en especial por nosotros y la familia que deseábamos formar, un hijo era lo que más anhelábamos… Pero si que la tragedia es persistente…_

- ¿Por qué lo dice?

_Fueron muchos los días así… Que por más alejados que estén de este tiempo, y alejados estén entre ellos, siempre alcanzaban a llegar…_

Fue en ese momento, que Minato se dio cuenta que la voz de aquel anciano estaba en su cabeza, pues el espíritu a su lado ya no estaba.

Y prestando más atención, notó también que a su alrededor el paisaje cambiaba con rapidez, mostrando todo lo dicho por aquel hombre en sus vivencias pasadas. Desde que se conocieron, su boda, las perdidas, las insistencias…. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la etapa de la vejez, el espacio se detuvo y el cayo al suelo ante la sacudida que dio el suelo.

- Ahí estamos – comentó Kenji, reapareciendo junto a él.

Sus azules ojos se fijaron adelante. Donde, postrada en una cama se encontraba Amaya, y sosteniendo su mano arrodillado a un lado del lecho, estaba el anciano fantasma, cuando todavía vivía.

- Si sabrás lo difícil que fue eso… Amaya murió primero de los dos… Triste, sin conocer el amor que un hijo puede darte…

- Creo entender… Mis padres murieron cuando era niño – comentó. Recibió una sonrisa serena de parte del hombre - ¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

- ¿Sabes algo? Dicen que uno debe contar sus pesares para sentirse mejor con uno mismo… Confiárselos a alguien – sonó los dedos y Minato sintió que el suelo bajo sus pies desaparecía.

Pronto noto que caía nuevamente al duro suelo, pero esta vez, siendo su caía algo retenida por un par de brazos, que apenas haya tocado el suelo, lo rodearon en un abrazo.

- ¡Mina-chan! ¡Al fin aparecer 'ttebane! – Decía con grandes lagrimones Kushina, abrazando con fuerza al muchacho.

- No logro entender… ¿También te mostró su pasado? – se separó con sutileza de la pelirroja que ya lo miraba con curiosidad.

- Si ¡¿Puedes creer que hayan tenido una vida tan llena de bajas, 'ttebane?

Minato ahora observó a la anciana pareja de fantasmas, que uno junto al otro, mostraban la misma sonrisa imborrable y serena solo de ellos.

- Con Amaya hemos estado aquí por más de setenta años…

- Siempre intentando que un par de chicos como ustedes aparezcan, para poder escucharnos… Aun que no esperaba que ella nos tuviera tanto terror – dijo Amaya.

Su esposo rió – De verdad… Ambos son el uno para el otro… Y no lloraron, ni patalearon de miedo cuando los llevamos a otro mundo a mostrarles nuestro pasado en esta vieja mansión…

- No hables tan rápido Kenji… La niña hizo el peor de los berrinches – cruzo sus brazos la mujer.

Kushina desvió su vista con un leve rubor en las mejillas, a lo que su novio sonrió con ternura.

- Ya se los dijimos todo… Repito que ambos están para el otro siempre. No había forma que no se conocieran. Procuren nunca separarse – sonrió. Pero su mujer se puso seria.

- Y no vuelvan a pisar esta casa si no quieren meterse en problemas. Aunque si gustas devolverle la broma a ese arrogante Uchiha… - propuso con algo de resignación. Y la Uzumaki sonrió de forma maliciosa, a Fu-baka le llegaría una grande.

- ¿Gustan tomar algo de té? – fue propuesta de Kenji.

Desde afuera, podía notarse como cuatro chicos esperaban, luego de más de dos horas, entre discusiones, que sus amigos encerrados dentro de aquella casa que con cada hora se volvía más espeluznante. De verdad parecía una mansión embrujada.

Entonces el sonido de vidrio romperse, acompañado de un seco sonido contra el suelo, logró que todos miraran a un lado, para encontrarse al par que esperaban, tendidos en el jardín quejándose. En especial el rubio, por el hecho de que su novia le tomo del brazo y le hizo saltar por la ventana, la cual estaba aun con vidrio y entablonada.

Y con indignación la pelirroja camino hasta la reja, la cual tomo y arrojo lejos como si de un pedazo de poli estireno se tratara. A paso pesado y enojado le paso por al lado a sus amigos que la miraban con intriga. Entonces se volvió sobre sus pasos y miro a Fugaku.

- ¡DOS HORAS ALLÍ ADENTRO 'TTEBANE! ¡Te toca a ti a la próxima Fu-baka! ¡No puedes decir nada! – y le golpeo en la cabeza con furia ante sus amigos que tomaron aquello como lo más normal del mundo, como era la costumbre.

Y siguió su camino del mismo modo que antes, siendo seguida por Minato resignado, negando, la cabeza, divertido.

- Ya vámonos, Hiashi – pidió Hanna, tomando del brazo a su novio y comenzando a caminar. Mikoto miro al suyo que todavía seguía en el suelo.

- ¿Vamos, Fugaku? – el pelinegro se puso de pie y sacudió su ropa, la muchacha rió - ¿Por qué hiciste eso cuando ya sabías que así terminaría?

- Hmp.

Se fue caminando, y ella lo siguió, del mismo modo que lo hizo el rubio novio de su amiga.

**.**

- No tienes que enojarte… Fíjate que al menos superaste tu miedo – intento calmar los humos de su novia, de quien se lograba ver el vapor saliendo por sus orejas.

- Voy a matarle, voy a matarte ¡A él por hacer esto y a ti por bocazas 'ttebane!

- Si.

Fue lo único que dijo, metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos y dirigiendo una mirada al cielo. La muchacha se cruzo de brazos y desvió su vista a un lado. Frenando su caminata y sacando sus llaves para poder abrir la puerta de su casa. Minato solamente le sonreía, a cada rato se le venía a la cabeza los momentos que pasaron dentro de la mansión.

- Borra tu sonrisa, Mina-chan – dijo en un intento de ser fría. Abrió la puerta, que al parecer estaba empeñada en no dejarse y volteó para mirarlo. Seguía sonriendo, pero ahora se encontraba de brazos cruzados y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Por supuesto, a la vez que la fuerza de Kushina desaparecía, la leve sonrisa del muchacho se acrecentaba de a poco.

Al final, Minato deshizo su cruce de brazos. Y una perdedora, pero muy orgullosa Uzumaki se le acerco, tomándolo del rostro, para fundirse en un intenso y apasionado beso por su parte, que por supuesto, fue correspondido por el rubio que, por primera vez respondió un beso del que había salido victorioso. Por que si, ella siempre ganaba, excepto esa vez.

Quizá la idea de la mansión, por parte de Fugaku, no había sido tan mala idea.

Puesto que ella había superado su miedo.

Y ahora la aferraba a su cuerpo tomándola de la cintura, sacando aire para continuar el contacto entre sus labios de donde no tenía.

Muy buena idea… Debería agradecerle luego al arrogante de su orgulloso amigo. Del mismo modo que ella lo haría por haberle quitado su miedo, el único que tenía entre muchos otros que ni siquiera el rubio, que continuaba besando, sabía.

Definitivamente ¡Miedo superado! Gracias a Amaya y Kenji. Que ahora mismo miraban desde su mansión embrujada a la feliz pareja.

**Fin.**

**XD**

**Bueno, vale aclarar que este capitulo no me convenció mucho… Pero ¡Espero que les haya gustado! ^^ **

**De verdad, quedo medio pobre con respecto al tema en principal… ¡Pero bien! Ahora mismo estoy esperando con ansias tocar mi almohada por que mañana tengo clase y no creo que a la profesora le guste que me duerma en la mesa xD**

**¡Nos leeremos!**

**Si les fue de su agrado: ¡Voten por favor! ^^**

**Los votos se realizaran por medio de una poll en el perfil de MinKus BN (h t t p : / / www. fanfiction. net/~minkusbn) Se realizaran desde el 19 hasta el 30 de agosto…**

**¿Reviews? ¿Me dicen que les pareció? ;)**

**¡Cuídense mucho! ¡Saludos!**


End file.
